All the clock radios known to the present inventor utilize a single volume control for both the wake up mode and the sleep mode. When the radio is used prior to the user's falling asleep, low volume is preferred, but when the radio is used to wake the user up, high or moderately high volume is desired. Presently available clock radios will permit only a single volume setting which is either too high in the sleep cycle or too low in the wake up cycle.